1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting technology and more particularly, to a LED lamp, which comprises a lamp base unit, a heat sink comprising a plurality of radiation fins radially arranged around an electrically insulative hollow column of the lamp base unit, a light-emitting module supported on the heat sink, and a light transmission lampshade fastened to the heat sink and covered over the light-emitting module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regular fluorescent tubes commonly use electricity to excite mercury vapor, causing excited mercury atoms to produce short-wave ultraviolet light that then causes a phosphor to fluoresce, producing visible light in a particular color temperature subject to the nature of the phosphor applied. However, fluorescent tubes have the disadvantages of fast attenuation of light, high consumption of power, high initial cost, being subject to flickering and short lifespan. In response to demands for environmental protection and energy saving, LED-based lighting fixtures are created. Nowadays, LED bulbs are intensively used in embedded light, head light, desk lamp and other lighting fixtures to substitute for conventional fluorescent tubes for the advantages of energy-saving, constant wavelength, light volume and quality adjustability, compact size, low heat generation and long lifespan.
A conventional LED lamp is known comprising a lamp holder, a plurality of radiation fins, and a light-emitting module. The lamp holder comprises an insulative base, a socket mounted at the insulative base, and a power drive module accommodated in the insulative base. The radiation fins are arranged around the socket. The light-emitting module comprises a circuit board mounted at the top side of the radiation fins and electrically connected to the power drive module in the insulative base by electric wires, and light-emitting devices, for example, LED chips installed in the circuit board. When electrically conducted, the LED chips are driven by the power drive module to emit light through a lampshade that surrounds the light-emitting module. At this time, waste heat generated by the LED chips is transferred by the circuit board to the radiation fins for quick dissipation. According to this design, the insulative base and the socket are independent members that are separately made by using different molds. This design complicates the fabrication of the lamp holder, lowering the yield rate and increasing the manufacturing cost. An improvement in this regard is necessary.